the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome Cousin (Transcript)
The Cousins of Lincoln; Lance, Louis and Levi come to the Loud house for an unexpected visit and most of the sisters have the best time of their lives with them around Transcript 'Chp. 1 - Enter the Loud Cousins' It's a sunny shiny day and the Loud siblings are having a pool party when all of a sudden their mom comes out Mom: Gather round kids! I have an announcement to make! the kids and pets gather around to listen Mom: Now as you all know, every year around the summer, Lincoln's cousins come to visit for the whole summer, and I just got a call from their mom and they said that they're coming tomorrow. So be on your best behavior. walks back in Lincoln: It's always good to see more members of your family come for a visit but when you're living with 10 other sisters, itt's going to be highly imposible. Morning Mom: Kids! Licoln's cousins are here! Lincoln: I got the door mom! to the door and opens it Lance: Hey Lincolnator! Lincoln: Lance! and Lance do their special Loud handshake Lincoln: Who is this? Louis: The name's Louis. Lance's Big brother and Levi here is my little brother. Levi:...Charmed Lincoln: Girls come here! girls rush in This is Lance, Levi and Louis my cousins. Lisa: Lisa Louis: Delighted Lola: Lola Lana: Lana Lance: Thrilled Lynn: Lynn Luna: Luna Luan: Luan Levi: Enchanted Leni: Leni Louis: Pleased Lori: Lori Lance:................Sarcasticlly AMAZED becomes confused and gets back to texting Lincoln: Lance Careful with her, she's a fiesty one Lance: Believe me, I can deal with fiesty JUST. FINE. Louis: Come on Lance let's not get a little hasty here besides, who are you talking about Linc? Leni:.......Who's Linc? Lincoln: One, he's talking about me and two, whispers he was talking about Lori Louis: Which one is that Lori: Right here nerd Lance: Louis Can I hit her? Louis: Easy tiger I haven't made my move yet Lucy: What Move? JUMPS AND SCREAMS Louis: Does that happen alot? Lincoln: Sadly. Yes. That's Lucy Lance: I wonder where she came from the graveyard? Louis: LANCE! Manners Lucy: It's okay. I'd love to live a graveyard one day. It might help me advance to my poetic passion scratches Lance: O........kay away slowly Chp. 2 - Louis Makes A Move Louis: Okay enough with the sappy talk. Time to get some buisness done. Lori So.....how old are you? Lori: 17 Louis: I'm 20 gets excited Lance: What is this? Louis: I don't know Lisa: According to caculations, due the expression of Lori's face, it would seem to me that she is now expriencing the same routine of a romantic bond between a man and woman from the very first crush she's drooled over Lance: Sorry to ask this..Um...Lisa right? Lisa: Affirmative Lance: Okay but what does that mean In English? Lisa: Well apology is accepted and it basiclly means that she's falling in love all over again Louis: Gulps Lincoln: Wait. What about Bobby? Lori:............Oh yeah. I do love Bobby. Hey Louis why don't we do something together Louis: That'd be cool and Louis leave the room Lisa: Don't worry. Lori still has a heart for Bobby. She'll love Louie only as a cousin Lance: It's actually Louis but however you call him is fine by me Lisa: and leaves the room Lincoln: Well now that's taken care of, why don't I show you the rest of the house Lance: I think Levi has already found the living room Sleeps on the couch snoring Lance:.......You'll get use to it Lincoln: Don't worry; Lori snores to Lance:....Of course.... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Lincoln did you know that Louis snores too right Lincoln: Really!!! Lance: yes really he snores so loud that i sometimes have to sleep on the couch Lincoln: WAIT! i just realized something Lance: whats that Lincoln: Thats something else they have in common Lance: oh boy looks like there going to have a good day Chp. 3 - Lori and Louis discover their bond (Lori and Louis are in in his and Lances bedroom) Lori: wait so you also own a device Louis: why in fact i do i own a ipad Lori: THATS SO COOL! Louis: i know right Lori: wow Louis i didnt know that you and me had so much in common its like we are brother and sister almost Louis: Hey. You know what? You're right. We ARE like brother and sister Rings Lance: HEY! ROMEO AND JULIET! PIZZA'S HERE Louis: accent That's-a our cue! Lori: giggles, You're funny Lance: WELCOME....TO THE WORLD OF PIZZA HEAVEN! Louis: DUDE! HOW DID YOU DO ALL THIS!? Lance: Hard earned money and Coupons Everyone Else: a smile Of course Lance: One stack of for the younglings, the second is for the middle-aged, and the last stack is for us Lincoln: What about Lilly? Lance: I already got that covered out her sippy cup full of liquified pizz Lilly: giggles, poo-poo Lance: SAUSAGE AND PEP ARE ON MY LIST! Louis: DIBS ON THE CHEESE! Lori: I got Canadian Bacon! Louis: Me to! Lori and Louis: AWESOME! Lance: Full count, Bases loaded, 2 outs. HERE'S THE 3-2 SLIDER! WIDE! REAL WIDE! Lynn: Gotcha! Lance: TOUCHDOWN! Yeah! Oh. hey. Lynn Go long! GO LONG! a slice Lynn: #2 TOUCHDOWN BABY! WOOOOOOOO! Lance: That's what I'm talking about. W-I-Double N-E-R That's Winner! Don't hate the player hate the game! YEAH WHO'S YOUR DADDY! and Lance do a Victory Dance Lance and Lynn: CHEERS! stares jaw dropped Lance: ..........What? You never seen Pizza action like that before? looks at everyone else.........EVERYONE CHEERS Lance: Ladies and Gentle Louds, LET THE FEAST BEGIN! eats........2 hours later Louis: groaning stomach full, rooms spinning Lance: I can't eat anymore burps, forever; And I was going to break my record of eating 2 pizzas Other Louds: RECORD? Lance: yeah. Back where I come from I use to eat 2 pizzas in one day Other Louds: Oooooooooooooh Lynn: I even tried to eat one Lance: Join the club Lynn-z. I got jackets becomes confused Lance: ......nick name Lynn: Ohhhhhhh rest of the louds come up to Lance for nick names Loud Sisters: Can I have a nick name? Don't make mine embarrassing! I want a nick name to! Lance: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Not so fast. okay......ATTENTION! Louds Stand in Military Form Lance: At ease soldiers. sigh Lance: Now hit from Lilly's sippy cup Ow! CARL! Oh....Sorry Munchkin giggles Lance: Well I guess Munchkin will go for Lilly. Okay.....Lisa......hmmmm......How about Brainiac Lisa: .......Affirmative Lance: Divagator and Mud Mole Lola and Lana: UP Lance: Funnybones and Accent Note Bloke Luan: I guess I have a SKELE-TON of comedy in my body Lance and Louis Laugh and the others groan.....Lance GROWLS......Lana meows like a cat in fear and everyone else whimpers like a dog Lance: NOW THEN......Lincoln.....How about....THE MAN Lincoln: Both smooth and on the down low. I Like it Lance: Now....Leni....Obviously.....FASHIONISTA Leni: Gasps........That's totes Awesome! Lance: and Lori...........How about......Tech-wiz? Lori: Tech-wiz?......Wiz?.......OHHHHHHH I get it Lance: Well I guess that's everyone Lucy: You forgot me Jumps Lance: SERIOUSLY!? AGAIN!?.......Man this little Loud is surely giving the creeps......Wait....Creeps.....Creep....How about........echo THE CREEPER Lucy:..........I Like it Lance: Okay just one rule. Don't use your nick names every time one of us calls okay? All: Sir! YES SIR! Lance: Hey. What did I tell you about that? I said at ease All: Oh yeah Lance: Alright.....Carry on the Louds leave the room leaving Lance to Clean up Lance: Struggling Man! how many jeggings does Lori actually Need? Squeak! Lance: Wha?.....Oh.....Luan.........Lola........Lisa........Lana.....and Luna.......The rat is the cleanest one Heads upstairs Lori: Singsongy Oh Lance! Lance: Growls.......WHAT!? Lori: Could you wash my Tank tops as well? Lance: Sure I would love to wash your tank tops......to himself In your dreams Throws her Tank tops to Lance Lance: Ohhhhhhhhhh boy Chp. 4 - TOO LOUD! the laundry room Lance: Well at least Her Jeggings are finished the Jeggings in a flash, walks backwards and trips over Lori's Shorts Lance: sighs....Lori the kitchen - Lance is washing the dishes and find's Lori's dirty plate right next to him Lance: a little upset Lori! Bedroom - Lincolin, Lance, Louis, and Levi are all sleeping seprately; Lance wakes up with a note on his forehead Lori's Voice: Lance clean my bedroom, make me breakfast and clean the car or I'll tell mom that you've been seductive to all of us Lance: IN ANGER AND YELLS IN AN ECHO LORRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''To the camera Ever wondered what it be like to have the fourth oldest sibling in one's family boss you around cause you're older? This has happened to me ALL THE TIME. Levi: Lance what's going on? Louis: Yeah Dude. What's the skizzle-fizzle? Lincoln: I heard the squeal, What's the deal? Lance: Oh I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE DEAL IS! Seems though I got a lot of chores for one specific person. and If I don't get them done, Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho baby it's not going to be pretty Lincoln: Oh no. Please don't tell me Lance: Yep Levi: You can't be serious. You're saying that it's............ Lance: Oh Yeah....None other than Lance, Levi and Lincoln: unison LORI Louis: I don't know guys. She's actually kinda cool once you get to know her Lance and Levi: unison GET TO KNOW HER? Louis: Duh! I mean why would the oldest blonde of the Loud house do something devious like that? I mean Seriously Levi: Cause she feels like she gets to boss the younger siblings around like we're her slaves Lance: Cause that's EXACTLY what Lori loves to do. Other than chit-chatting on her voice box of technical toxic Levi: You mean her phone Lance: I KNOW WHAT I MEANT Lincoln: I hear you guys. She's been doing this to me all my life Lori: LANCE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW! Lance: ALRIGHT! I'LL BE THERE! DON'T GET YOU HAIR IN KNOT! Lincoln:.......Ooooh "Don't get your hair in a knot" that's a good one I have to write that down Lance: Feel free to use it Lincoln cause all I need is OUT DINO-SABER THIS Louis: Lance Lance: sighs alright. Not this. But when I die, Lori stays away from my funeral Lori: ''LANCE! Lance: I'M COMING! Door Lincoln: Man I wonder what happens when he TOTALY Loses it Levi: OHHH PLEASE his anger is so crazy.... Louis: ...that he might get a little physical OR WORSE! Lincoln: Whoa man! Louis: I know right Levi: I just hope that Lori doesn't get that experience Lincoln: or maybe she might. Levi, Louis and Lincoln: Who Knows? Lance: Whew! Lola: Hi Lance Lance: Well if it isn't Lola. How's it going Lola: Just peachy. Just have to put this plate in the dish washer Lance: Allow me Lola's plate and cleans it There ya go! Lola: Thanks Lance: just don't tell the others about this ESPECIALLY LORI. She's been a pain in my tail for too long Lola: My Lips are ss-wait a minute. It's been just 2 weeks Lance: Feels like a long time to me Lola: Toche' and my lips are sealed Lance: good. Hey Luna! Luna: in What's up little dude? Lance: Up for some out guitar ROCK N' ROLL!? Riff Luna: YOU BET I AM! Riff and Luna Play a Guitar duet Lance: Luna! show me what you got Luna: Can do bro! solo. Last measure is yours kids Lance: Solo and ends it Howls like a wolf Jaw drops Luna: Dude you might wanna call an astronomer cause your solo is.... Lance Don't tell me.... Luna and Lance: OUT OF THIS WORLD! Laugh Lance: Okay I gotta get outta here before Lori gets a hold of...... Lori: LANCE! Lance: To late Lori: These clothes aren't going to wash themselves a bundle of clothes at Lance Get to it Pipsqueak Lance: himself that's not the only thing I should wash Snickers Lori: WHAT WAS THAT!? Lance: Nothing! Looks like I got Laundry to take care of Luna: I'll help Lola: and Me Other Louds: AND ME Lance: You'd Really help me out? Luan: We can't just LEAF you out of the TREE and Luan Laugh Lana: She's right. We're family and we stick together even if Lori gets a little crazy or should I say A LOT CRAZY Other Louds: TELL ME ABOUT IT! Lance: HEY! That's my line Laugh Lance: Okay Boys and girls let's cleaning Lori: .......So Lance is having a little bit of help......I think it's time to give him a heartbreaking experience the Laundry room and the progress is going perfectly Lance: Okay guys I'm going to get some water for all of us. I'll be right back upstairs comes out with a sneaky smile Lori: Hey Leni did Lance ever tell you that in Leni's ear Leni: gasps he said that!? Lori: Luna. Luna: What's up Lori? Lori: Lance said that in Luna's ear Luna; WHAT!? That hurts man scenes of Lori whispering in the other Loud's ears Lance: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I had to drive to the store to get us some water and then talk about the traffic wow. Alright here you go out the water to everyone else. Okay let's get back to work Lola: Why should we help a no-good insulting jerk like you!? Lance: What? Luna: Don't try to play dumb dude. We know you said it Lance: Guys please I didn't say anything mean Lana: Oh yeah? Prove it Lance: Prove it? Okay...Lola listen, You might give me a little bit of grief but I've never called you anything like that Lola: Really? Lance: Of course and Leni I always love what you're wearing. it's ALWAYS CUTE. Everyone Listen to me. I get a little mad at you guys but I would say any of those things Come on bring it in hug Lance: Okay who in the world said all those things? Leni: Lori SCRATCH eyes twitching Luna: Dude are you alright? Louis: Oh no, Stage 1 begins to shake Levi: ......Stage 2 Lana: Lance? starts starts growling Lincoln: Louis is this stage 3? Louis: Yep SCREAMS IN ANGER Lincoln: AND THAT MUST BE STAGE 4! Levi: The freak actually gets out! Lance: THAT IS IT! Time to Give that Lori a piece of my Mind! upstairs Lincoln: LANCE! WAIT! else follows him is texing on her phone and Lance Kicks the door in Lori: What do you want? doesn't answer in anger Lori: Well? Closes the door and Locks it Lori: Uh why'd you lock the door?.........scared..........is everything alright?...........Lance!? IN FRIGHT Lance: to the camera Like I said to some of the Louds Inner strength leads to your inner place; but revenge....outside from the window Leads to a dark and stinking place from Lance, Lori is in a trash bag out in the backyard inside Lance: Let this be a lesson Lori. You mess with me, and you pay the price Louis: I'm glad that you didn't...you know Lance: Kill her? Psssh! Please I'm not ''that crazy '''Chp. 5 - Loud House Fun Surprises Lance and Luan are having bouncy fun Leni: Um.....Lance......I don't understand this Luan: Don't worry, you'll get a SRPING in your step once you HOP to it Laughs Lance: Luan you're such a card. Now Leni it's easy. Just sit down, hold onto the hand and bounce around Leni: WAIT! I need to change clothes! Lance: down from Leni's head to toe........OH! I get it scrolls to Leni's Play clothes Lance: Okay you ready? Leni: WAIT! Lance: What's up? Luan: The sky? Lance: Laughs.....Not now Luan Luan: Oops...Sorry Smiles Lance: so what is it? Leni: How do you actually keep going? Lance: Okay Leni I'll show you on the ball Leni: jumps on the ball then bounces off....ow........I'M OKAY scroll Lance: Okay Leni get on with just ONE. LEG. At a time gets on, sits down and starts to wobble Lance: Leni Steady WHOA there blondie. There we go Leni: What is this for? IN EXCITEMENT IS IT A SPECIAL PULLY-THINGY FOR ME TO PULL SOMETHING OUT? Lance: No no no no no no no. That's just a regular holding handle Leni: Oh Lance: Okay Leni's shoulders hold on Leni bounce Leni: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What's happening? Lance: Don't worry just hold on to the handle holds the handle Luan: I knew you'd HOP up to the challenge Bouncing Leni: Yeah I think I got it! Lori: IN EXCITEMENT LANCE! GET UP HERE! Lance: Oh boy. Luan could you teach the cute blonde the rest of the ropes? Luan: I'll BOUNCE To it Laughs Lance: Smiles Oh Luan. Coming Lori! Leni: WHEEEEEEEEEE! comes upstairs to Lori's room Lori: WHAT! IS! THIS!? Lance: Oh I see you noticed the slumbertron Lori: Dazed Slumbertron Lance: check it. I even added a Trampoline next to it so that you can litterally "Jump" into bed Lori: on the trampoline onto the bed woo! Lance: It....Adjusts.....heats......cools....and even..... a button and bed vibrates Lance: Massages Lori: {shaky] ooooooohhhhh thiiiiii iiiiiis awwwwwwsoooooooome Lance: it also has soothing sounds and a humidifier Lori: does it really? Lance Really Lori: oooooooh and it's sooooooo comfy Louis: Yeah? INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIING! onto the bed Lori: off and lands on the floor WHOA! Oof! And so is the floor Lola: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lance GET DOWN HERE! Lance: Please excuse me Loritta. I'll be right back Lori: dazed take your time Lola: Lance did you set up this little stage in the backyard!? Lance: Yeah with all that money I saved from my job, I decided to give you some more fashion friendly Lola: Lance and Kisses him rapidly Lance: Laughs....oh! Alright that's enough. Knock it off. Lola Lola: Laughs STOP IT! Stops Tickling Lola Lola: sighs to Luna's Room Lance: Enjoying your new new equipment girlfriend? Luna: accent Cheers mate. Bang up job. I love it Lance: I thought so Lincoln: Anything for me? Lance: New comic's in your room Lincoln: WHAT!? to his room Lance: Always loves a new comic. him Lincoln: WHOA! Skull fighter issuse #25! THIS HASN'T BEEN Released in store! HOW'D YOU GET IT!? Lance: Well the producer saw how clean his studio was when I cleaned it and as a tip he gave me that Lincoln: ........BEST! DAY! EVER! to the camera When It comes to Lance he always surprises us. I just hope we don't become too over-dramatic about this Next Day Lance: then wakes up in fright AHH! Loud Sisters Talk over what they want from Lance Lincoln: I guess I spoke too soon Chp. 6 - The Sweet Spot (Re-done) Part 1 Lincoln: the viewers Ah, road trips. That beloved tradition for families everywhere. Tomorrow, the Loud family's going on a trip of our own. , right? Not with 16 of us packed into the family wagon. Or as we affectionately call it: 'Vanzilla'. down at the family van Every seat in Vanzilla offers one kind of torture or another." up his mattress to reveal the above of the van; circles the third seat from the front row"Getting stuck next to Lily's car seat is no good. Lincoln is seen reading his book. Offscreen, Lily's saliva gets on it. Lincoln: Gah! Lily! throws a beet, juice, and finally another beet at Lincoln. The boy is rendered unconscious. back to Lincoln's room; Lincoln x's out that seat and points to the back row. Lincoln: The back row is so far away from Mom and Dad, that it turns into the wild, wild west. Lola and Lana look at each other angrily while Lincoln is seen with a comic book and soda between them. Lola: Stop looking at me. Lana: You stop looking at me! and Lana fight near Lincoln. The fight stops shortly with Lincoln looking messy. Lincoln: Come on! We haven't even left the driveway yet! back to Lincoln's room; Lincoln crosses out the back row and points to the first seat from the front. Lincoln: And this seat has the exact opposite problem. Flashback Lincoln: voiceover It's right in Dad's sight line. Lynn Sr.: "Feet off the seat! looks at Lynn Sr., whose furious eyes can be seen in the driver's mirror. He scowls and takes his '' ''foot off; a sappy tune plays over the radio. Lincoln: Plus, it's next to the one-working speaker. Lynn Sr.: Ooh, honey. It's our prom theme. Prrrrrrrr! turns up the music even louder, much to Lincoln's annoyance. back to Lincoln's room; he x's out that seat. Lincoln: And the rest of the seats only get worse. here are still flashbacks of Lincoln on the other seats that aren't useful for him There's the sticky, the soggy, the springy, and the slanty. out more seats until he points to the first seat from the second row From my calculations, that leaves just one seat safe from it all. I call it 'The Sweet Spot.' And tomorrow, it will be mine, 'cause I'm gonna stake it out tonight. notices that everyone else in the house has fallen asleep. Lincoln: There's my cue. Everyone's asleep. It's go time. tiptoes out of his room. He steps on Cliff's tail. Cliff meows loudly in pain until Lincoln pets him to sleep. He goes out the house and into the car. Lincoln: out his radio Come in, Nose Bleeder. This is Road Tripper. Clyde: Sorry, Road Tripper. I have to keep the line for my friend Lincoln. Lincoln: This is Lincoln. Clyde: Oh. Hi, Lincoln! Lincoln: Operation Sweet Spot is a success. I've secured the seat. Clyde: '''Copy That. Over and out '''Lincoln: whispers Finally! It's mine Lance: ''Whispers'' Psst! Lincoln!......Over Here! Lincoln: 'Huh? ''out Quietly, Whispers Lance? '''Lance: Whispers Up here! climbs to the top of the van quietly as he can Lance: '''Welcome to SUV heaven '''Louis: The #1 one sweet spot of all SUV's Lincoln: Whoa Nelly Louis: '''Whoa Nelly indeed Lincolnator. See, We've been watching you trying to get the main sweet spot for countless years '''Lance: and we just had to do something about it Lincoln: Wait. You didn't pay for all this did you? Lance: Nope. We built this with our bare hands. I took care of the food and furniture Louis: '''and I took care of the electrical wiring. We also Soundproof this place so no one will hear us, Installed an inviso-shield so none of your sisters will see us '''Lance: '''We even put in speakers in case we want to hear what they're talking about '''Lincoln: But what about Mom and Dad? Lance and Louis: We got that taken care of to Lance: 'We talked to your parents about this situation and they said you can have your own spot in the car. It does get a little "LOUD" in the van so they admit ''plays a rim shot all snicker 'Lincoln: '''Thanks you guys are the best '''Lance: '''No Probleme compadre' '''Louis: '''It's Cool '''Lincoln: '''Now THIS is what I call the Sweet Spot ''pan "sweet spot" 'Lincoln: '''And Nothing can touch us. ''down the window Hey, guys. What's up? '''Lance: Lori Got you digging your own grave again with Lucy? Lori: HEY! Lola: What are you up to, Lincoln? Lincoln: acting Me? I'm not up to anything. Just, you know, catching some Z's in the car like guys do. Lori: livid Oh yeah? Then what's...THIS? show Lincoln his seating chart, having found out about his operation Lincoln: infuriated You went in my room?! Lori: That's not the hot issue right now. Lance: ''and backing Lincoln up Yeah it'll BE an issue when I rip you apart and sell you and your phone for scrap! '''Lori:' behind Leni in fright Louis: calmly ''Lance, Take it easy '''Lana:' What's the Sweet Spot? And why are you in it? Lincoln: Oh, it's...uh...it's the worst seat in the whole car! I put myself in it so none of you would have to suffer. Lucy: Then why is it called the Sweet Spot? Lincoln: Because I'm being sweet? Lisa: on the trunk door According to my calculations, the Sweet Spot is actually the best seat in the car for various reasons including air circulation, proximity to parental units, and the lack of chewable adhesive on the cushion. Lincoln: outraged It took me eight months to figure that out! headpalms in frustration, as his sisters glare angrily at him Lisa: Shocker Louis and Lance: Big Shocker Lori: behind Leni ''Well, if that's the best seat, then I should get it. ''down at her siblings I'm the fourth oldest Luna: You'd just barf all over it, dude! I should have it! Lance: Touche' compadre Lola: Beauty before age! Lana: retorts Yeah! So I'' should get it! '''Louis: '''I'm smell' loophole! '''Lola and Lana: '''LOUIS! '''Louis: Well it is Luna: That seat belongs to me! Leni: No! I want it! Lincoln: You can yell all you want, but I'm already in the seat. And possession is 9/10 of the law. Lynn: threatening You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute! Lance: ''back Not if I have anything to say about it ''cock like a gun Lynn: like a dogs and hides behind Luan Lori: Oh Puh-lease! You think you're threats are going to stop us from getting the sweet spot? Face it Lance you may be a cool kid but your just as twerpy as Lincoln. Lance: GASPS Lori: '''You got no game against us. So why don't just stick to your rich gift sending and we'll take care of the situation as we ALWAYS do. '''Lance: glares at the girls then at Louis for permission to take action Louis: '..............the voice of Stitch ''Okay '''Lance: at the girls and growls like a dog Lola: ''Shivering t-t-t-t-t-take it easy. W-w-w-we're still cool right? '''Lance: 'voice We're only cool on some terms. But this time I make the rules and the only rule here is, LINCOLN GETS THE SWEET SPOT! fists and walks to the girls slowly making them back up Lisa: '''Oop! That's 1 '''Lance: ''comes out his head'' Lola and Lana: '''2 '''Lance: ''red'' Luna: '''That's 3 man '''Luan: '''He's going to become savage at any minute '''Lance: ''like a lion'' Lucy:........Okay............Stage 4 is super scary right now. Lori: 'RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ''girls run and scream back inside the house and Lori slams the door '''Lisa: I'm not very fond of uncivilized behavior in fear but and runs back to the house, opens and slams the door Lance: ''down And don't come back unless you learn to respect the man! of the 10 sisters cry from inside the house '''Louis: '''Owwwchee-wa-wa! That's a lot of rage '''Lincoln: '''I'll say. I've never seen that type of rage before in my entire life '''Lance: ''back to the car You'll get use to it ''and Louis with a sad kind of look, look at the house with shadows of 5 crying girls and decides to head inside for a chat Lincoln: ''the viewers I gotta tell you. Lance can be pretty tough to get along with especially when my sisters threaten me but what makes me sad is seeing that my sisters become scared of his anger. I don't know if they'll probably go easy but ''in the house ''we're going to find out soon ''the house, Lola, Lana, Leni, Luan and Lori are crying in fear while the other five are balled up Lincoln: Alright stop the water works please gasp and cower in the comer of the living room Lola: ''shaking W-w-w-w-w-w-w-we now understand the message now Lincoln. You can have the sweet spot. JUST DON'T LET LANCE GET TO STAGE 4 AGAIN! 'SCREAMS' '''Lincoln: '''Lola Calm down. He's just blowing off steam '''Lori: '''Yeah Maybe a little too much steam! '''Lincoln: '''You want me to cancel the trip? '''Girls: 'calmly ''No '''Lincoln: '''Exactly '''Louis: '''and don't worry, I'll try to keep him under control ''the girls gulp Chp. 7 - The Sweet Spot (Re-done) Part 2 the Louds head outside. Lori, Lola and Lynn stand way behind following them Lori: ''inside the car then turns to the others Well, Lance is not here maybe we call it a night. Bye! ''back to the house Louis: '''LORI! Get back here '''Lori: ''then comes back'' Lance: ''the new sweet spot Who do they think they are? Just because they're family they think they can talk down on Lincoln like that? Like trash? I DON'T THINK SO '''Lola: '''He's in a bad mood. ''almost everyone ''Abort Mission '''Lincoln:' Lola We're in this together little sister. Don't worry we'll be fine Leni: '''Let me try something. After all, he likes me the best '''Lori: ''confused Why would he like ''YOU ''the best? '''Leni: 'smiling ''He called me a beautiful blonde Other Louds: ''smiling ''Awwwwwwww '''Lori: '...............Then what does that make me?...........to the camera ''seriously what does that make me? '''Leni: 'songy voice ''Ohhhhh Lancey-Wanceyyyyyy '''Lance: 'inside ''Leni? '''Leni: '''Yes it's me. You're beautiful blonde '''Lance: 'pops out ''What's up buttercup? '''Leni: '''I'm no buttercup. I'm Leni '''Lance: 'his head with a smile.....''Oh Leni. Anyway, what is it? '''Lori: '''Go get him killer ''other Loud sisters dash and hide in different parts of the house leaving Leni, Louis and Lincoln Louis: 'DARN IT LORI! '''Lance: '..........I overdid the anger again did I '''Louis: '''We're afraid so '''Lance: Aww bubble biscuits! Lincoln: '''But hey it's okay. We can help. If you get to stage four again........ '''Leni: '''STAGE 4!? '''Lincoln: ''Leni down Easy Leni. Take a breather '''Leni:' herself okay, okay, okay....okay......phew! Lincoln: '''Now like I was saying, if you get to stage 4 again, We'll help cool down the bomb that's about to blow in your head '''Loud Sisters: '''A BOMB!? '''Louis: '''Metaphorically speaking, it's his anger we're talking about '''Loud Sisters: Ohhhhhhhhhhh Louis: '''So Lance. What do you say? Wanna give the girls another chance? '''Lance: Hmmmmm. Let me answer that with one of my own...........If you want me to give you another chance, What am I to do with these big.....fat...........CARNIVAL TICKETS! the louds gasp...........then scream in delight Lance: 'Thar' She Blows! Climb aboard Mates! '''Lori: '''I may be the oldest and can drive but I CALL SHOTGUN! ''other Louds rush to the car '''Lincoln:'' to the viewers What can I say. We finally got us a family trip and this time we got a new upgrade and Lance...He's not bad once you get use to him.....whispers just don't get him too angry ''winks Lance: 'And now, The Pièce De Résistance. ''pushes a button from the top of the new sweet spot and a camera scrolls out in the middle of the car '''other louds: '''A BUILT IN CAMERA!? Thanks Lance '''Lance: '''Anytime '''Leni: Are we there yet? All Louds: We didn't even leave yet the Louds laugh as Lance starts the car and leaves the driveway Chp. 8 - Carny Party Loud Van is nearly at the carnival Lincoln: '''Ahhh the carnival the #1 place to let your inner child run free and get sick from the thrasher flasher '''Tough Male Announcer: THE THRASHER FLASHER! THE SCARIEST, CRAZIEST AND FASTEST ROLLER COASTER IN THE WORLD! FIRST FEW RIDERS WILL RECEIVE A FREE THRASHER T-SHIRT! RIDE THE THRASHER FLASHER NOW! YEAH! Lance: 'Well guys and gals here we are......stops like a horse'' Whooaaaaa trusty steed! Louds get out of the car in excitement '''Lori: OMG! This is literally going to be the best day ever! Louis: and it's gonna get better. Yo Bob! Bobby: What's up Lou? Lori: '(Gasps), Boo-boo bear! '''Bobby: '''Babe! '''Bobby and Lori: '''What are you doing here? What am ''I ''doing here? '''Lori: '''Uhhh...You start '''Bobby: '''Louis gave me a call and told me that you guys were going on a little trip and he asked if I could join '''Lori: '''Oh Louis! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! ''Louis on the cheek '''Louis: ''and shivers with a smile'' Bobby: 'Come on Babe, I got something special for you '''Lori: '''Oh Boo-boo bear ''and Bobby walk in the carnival together with hooked arms '''Loud Girls: '''Awwwwwww '''Lance: '''I know. Young Love '''Louis: '''They say it never lasts '''Luna: '''Hey where's that other dude? Levi '''Lance: '''Oh Levi? he's at the house taking care of Lilly. He's a professional '''Other Louds: Oh Lance: Now Listen guys we're all going to stay together as one big group. I want everyone to grab a partner so nobody would get....... is all alone Lance:........(Sighs).....Of course......D'OH WHAT THE HECK in ''Arcade HERE I COME! ''and Louis are on the Thrasher Flasher Lincoln: 'THIS IS AWESOME! '''Louis: '''IT'S LIKE A RIDE AT A AMUSEMENT PARK! Like at ''Frame ''Universal Studios ''frame unfreezes is seen at the arcade Rocking out on her guitar 'Luna: '''THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! ''highlights of the Loud Family having fun Louds return to the House 'Lynn: '''Okay. That was awesome! '''Luna: '''Totally! '''Lori: '''Oh that Bobby was literally dreamy '''Louis: '''Let's save the love talk for another time. Right now it's time to hit the sack ''opens the door and the house is still clean '''Lori: ''with a smile Ssshhh ''the Louds tip-toe to their rooms Lincoln: ''to the viewers in his room So it turns out that I did get the sweet spot and the trip was pretty cool. I almost wish that this wouldn't have to end ''to his PJ's and jumps in bed ''but that's going to wait another time ''Yawns turns to the outside of the loud house with Lincoln shutting off the light Chp. 9 - Save The Date Re-Done at school sitting with his friends at the lunch table trying to get something out of his pants. It eventually comes out, and it's a sloppy joe with a note on it. CLASSMATE #4: (reading the note) Happy Sloppy Joe Tuesday, Lame-o. Signed, Ronnie Anne. (he says her name with flair) CLASSMATE #3: And there's a heart! CLASSMATES #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 AND CLYDE: Oooooooo! Lincoln's got a girlfriend! LINCOLN: What?! No I don't. CLASSMATE #3: When's the wedding day, Lincoln? classmates, including Clyde, laugh. LINCOLN: Ha-ha. Very funny, guys. CLASSMATES: �� Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. �� start laughing again LINCOLN: Guys, Ronnie Anne is NOT my girlfriend. She's rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo. gasp is heard, and it turns out it came from Ronnie Anne. Lincoln turns around and is shocked to see her. LINCOLN: Ronnie Anne! Anne is at first shocked but then puts on an angry scowl and storms out of the lunch room with her food tray in her hands. CLYDE: Whoa, Lincoln, I think you really hurt her feelings. LINCOLN: C'mon, Clyde, Ronnie Anne is the toughest girl at school. She'll be fine. that day, Lincoln is coming home after school and Lance is outside with Lola Lance: '''Hey Lincolnator. How was school? '''Lincoln: '''Little tough on some of the edges but it was alright '''Lance: '''Uh...Levi would you mind playing with Lola for a bit? '''Levi: On it Lance: Louis... Louis: 'No need to say anything else dude. I'm on my way ''three Loud boys go inside '''Lincoln: '''Guys I'm home '''Lincoln, Louis and Lance: WHOA BABY! Lance: Somebody really let this place go LORI: YOU MONSTER! screams, throwing a tissue box Lance: 'INCOMING! ''and Louis doge the box but it hits Lincoln '''LINCOLN: Ow! Lance and Louis: '''Oooh! Sorry Dude '''Lincoln: '''Okay one, It's alright guys and two, What was that for!? '''LORI: You made Ronnie Anne CRY! LINCOLN: Cry? I didn't mean to! Wait, how do you know? tries to aim a teddy bear at Lincoln. LORI: Bobby told me... to cry RIGHT BEFORE HE BROKE UP WITH ME!! Louis: '''Bobby broke up with you? Awww you poor thing. Come here ''Lori ''Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh. There, there it'll be alright '''Lori: ''crying'' I don't know if it would be LINCOLN: But wait. Why does Bobby care? tries to aim a couch cushion at Lincoln; she opens a photo album showing a picture of Bobby and Ronnie Anne together LORI: Because Bobby is literally Ronnie Anne's brother! He said he could never date someone related to someone who hurt someone he's related to! Or something like that! Lance and LINCOLN: Ronnie Anne has a brother? Lance: 'That's something you don't see everyday. '''Lincoln: '''I thought she was raised by trolls. '''Lance: '''Uh dude, Isn't that what he was talking ''throws a bunch of CDs in rapid fire fashion; Lincoln shields himself with the cushion but they all hit Lance '''LORI: D'AAAAHH!! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT BOBBY WAS TALKING ABOUT! Louis: Lori let's not do something we might regret later. Remember Lance gets angry when THREATS ARE IN MONTION {Lori chases after Lincoln, who hides behind the chair; he trips, and Lori catches him and holds him up by his shirt] LORI: You have to make things right with Ronnie Anne! LINCOLN: Okay! Okay! I'll call her right now and apologize! (picks up the phone) LORI: NO! (hangs up the phone) Nuh-uh! Actions speak louder than words! Bobby has to see you being nice to her. That's the only way he'll get back together with me! Which is why we're going on a double date! LINCOLN: WHAT?! LORI: It's all been arranged! We have a reservation at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet at six! AND YOU! WILL MAKE HER! FEEL! LIKE THE MOST SPECIAL GIRL! IN THE WORLD! LINCOLN: (gags) I'd rather lick the bathroom... picks up the end table and threatens to crush him with it LINCOLN: I'll go iron my khakis! Lance: NO! YOU'RE NOT Lincoln: No? Louis: '''No? '''Lori: '''NO!? '''Lance: Nobody is leaving until this house is clean Lincoln: ''(Turns to the camera will a serious look) The khakis will have to wait '''Lori: '''Not. If I. Have anything ''(screams) TO SAY ABOUT IT! all furious picks up the end of the table and threatens to crush Lincoln with it again making him scream in fear Lance: 'OR I DO! ''(pounces on Lori) ''COME HERE YOU PUNK! ''and Lance begin to physically fight 'Lori: '''KNOCK IT OFF! OW! ''Pulls Lance away from Lori with minor bruises 'Louis: '''ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT IS ENOUGH! ''turns to the viewers while Lori and Lance start verbally fighting 'Lincoln: '''I know. It gets a little extreme when one of your sisters goes through an emotional break down and the other one of your members gets so angry that they fight. But at least the room is clean and ''(looks at his watch) ''and that gives me plenty of time to get my ironing done ''(heads upstairs with a smile) '''Louis: '''Lance, can we work this out? Maybe have Leni to chat with you '''Lance: Leni can wait! Right now I gotta end this threat caused by that emotional freak-show ONCE AND FOR ALL! Lori: 'Emotional Freak-Show!? ''YOU'RE ''the one who's the freak-show! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAT! '''Lance: '''AND WHO EVER SAID THAT I WAS PLANNING TO KILL YOU!? I TOLD YOU I'M NOT THAT CRAZY! BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE OLDEST AROUND THESE PARTS DOESN'T YOU HAVE TO GET IN EVERYONE'S FACE! '''Lori: '''Don't start with that "Oldest" thing Lance. You've ''always ''been jealous of me '''Lance: '............JEALOUS!? pulls back even further but Lance tries to fight back 'Lance: '''MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE ''ALWAYS ''BOBBY'S FAVORITE! ''loses his grip and Lance screaming, charges at Lori threatening to hit her again but Lori hugs Lance instead 'Lori: '''Lance....I...I'm Sorry '''Lance: '.......What? 'Lori: '''Come on let's get cleaned up '''Lance: '....O.....kay the two pairs of siblings arrive at the restaurant. Lori and Bobby look happy to see each other, but Lincoln gets nervous. '''LORI: Hi, Bobby. BOBBY: Hey babe--I mean, Lori. Oh my what happened to you? Lori: 'It's a long story ''Anne rolls her eyes. '''Lori: ''(whispers to Lincoln) Good luck little bro '''LINCOLN:' (Breathes in then out) ''Hi, Ronnie Anne. ''gently nudges him with a smile You're looking lovely this evening. RONNIE ANNE: Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice. Let's just get this over with Lincoln: ''(smiles) Let's ''few hours went by and the double date was a big success Lori: '''I'm really proud of you Lincoln. Sorry for the trouble '''Lincoln: '''You had to do what you had to do. I just don't know what it's like to feel loved from another female. Well other than you and the other 9 sisters to be... '''Lori: ''smiles No worries I literally got it '''Leni: '''Lori, I think you might need to come upstairs '''Lori: '''Don't tell me '''Leni: '''okay I won't '''Lori: '''Lincoln? '''Lincoln: '''I'll be out of the way ''winks Lori: 'Thanks ''and Leni head upstairs 'Leni: '''Lance.......are you alright? ''reply 'Lori: '''I got this ''leaves worried then Lori walks up to Lance face down on his bed 'Lori: '...........Hey Lance '''Lance: '''Hey. What are you doing back? '''Lori: '''I just felt like coming home after the date. You alright? '''Lance: '''Yes Doctor Lori. I'm fine. Kinda doing my own you know leaving you to do what you want to do around here '''Lori: ''sighs, I just wanted to say that....even though we had our ups, downs, twists and turns, I'll always love you cause you're part of our family. I just needed some space.....and now we both got some.....so is everything cool with us two? '''Lance: '............Smiles ''Literally '''Lori: '''Good. Cause I think we're going to need each other of a big Pizza Party! '''Lance: 'smiles ''YEAH! Now get out of my room ''kisses Lance on the cheek Lance: sarcasticlly ''EWW! Gross! '''Chp. 10 - Should I stay or should I go?' and Lance are packing up to leave Lance: 'everything all packed? '''Louis: '''Yep. All set ''boys carry their suitcases down stairs '''Lincoln: hey guys what's going? Lance: We just got a call from your parents saying that they're coming home today Lincoln: '''You're leaving? '''Louis: '''I'm afraid we are dude '''Lincoln: ''to the veiwers'' There's nothing more heartbreaking than the best bunch of the family leaving after nice time together. Lance, Louis and I sure did have a blast Leni: Can anybody help me? Lance: '''Better go see what that's about *Runs Upstairs with Louis and Lincoln* '''Leni: Oh Thank goodness. I got in here to show Lily my fashion magazine, but now I can't get out of this baby prison!" crying Lance: 'Has this happened before? '''Lincoln: '''Oh yes '''Louis: '''Oh we hate to see a grown man cry '''Lance: '''Especially when it's a girl. Don't worry Linc. We got this ''and Lance help Leni out '''Lance: '''Upsy-daizy '''Louis: Up and out Leni: ''grateful'' Agoo Lance: ''Smiling Oh Leni ''Leni giggles and laughs Lori: ''at the 4 other Louds with a smile'' Ahh 3 dogs and a cat. There's litterally nothing better than that and Laughing stops Lance: '''Hey Lori '''Lori: '''Hey guys. Leni got in the "Baby Prison" again? '''Lincoln: '''Yep '''Lori: Typical Leni. Literally typical Louis: Come on Lance We gotta get to the front door so we can shove off Lori: YOU'RE LEAVING!? Leni: 'YOU'RE LEAVING!? '''Luna and Lisa: '''YOU'RE LEAVING!? '''Lola and Lana: '''YOU'RE LEAVING!? '''Lynn: '''YOU'RE LEAVING!? '''Lilly: '''poo-poo!? '''Lucy: '''You're Leaving? Sigh. Now I have nothing in my life ''sadly pulls Louis's pants 'Louis: '''Aww come here you ''up Lilly I know it's a shocker that we have to leave and I'm sad that we'll miss all of you '''Lori: We're going to miss both of you to Parents come up to the driveway Dad: 'The Louds are back! ''the Louds crying for Louis and Lance '''Mom: Oh Look at them. They're gonna miss those two Dad: 'Fellas, mind if I talk with you in private? '''Linclon, Louis and Lance: '''Sure thing Dad ''boys head to the kitchen '''Lori: We literally need to think of a plan to keep them here so they won't have to leave us Leni: 'Oh I totes want to keep Lance. He's like a boyfriend but more family like '''Lisa: '''I kinda miss having Louis as my part-time test subject '''Lucy: '''I really didn't mind staying out of the shadows for a while thanks to the boy ''other girls jump '''Other girls: '''LUCY! '''Lucy: Sorry. Without them, it's a force of habbit Lola: '''Who's gonna be my beauty queen coach? '''Lana: '''Who's gonna help with my mud pies? '''Luan: '''My Jokes? '''Luna: '''My Rock? '''Dad: '''My Girls, I got big news. The boys are going to be..... '''Girls: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!1 '''Lori: Please Daddy! We don't want them to leave, it's like litterally a party with them! Lola: 'Please, Please, Please, Please PLEASE DON'T SEND THEM AWAY! ''SCREAMS '''Dad: '''Send them away? '''Lance: '''Why would he send us away when we'll be living next door? '''Girls: '''NEXT DOOR? '''Louis: '''Welcome to Casa de Lance and Louis '''All the Louds: OOOOOOOOH Lori: 'Hey Look! ''to the Trampoline room '''Lincoln: '''How'd you know? '''Louis: ''Blushes uuumm.....I accidentally read her diary by mistake. HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S LIKE SHE WANTED ME TO READ IT '''Lance: '''Anyway, LET'S PARTY!!!! ''CHEERS Lincoln: ''the viewers So it turns out that my cousins can always visit us and we can visit them. Nothing says a happy ending like a family like happy ending ''out of Lance and Louis's house - END Category:Transcripts Category:2016